Caught Astray
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: He didn't want to bring her back but the miko was dead and Rin was crying. It was going to be the last time he did anything good considering the resurrection hadn't gone as planned and he was stuck with a woman who didn't have any memories. Drabble Series
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha;

_**Summary**_

_: He didn't want to bring her back, honestly, he didn't but the miko was dead and Rin was crying and Tenseiga wouldn't stop pulsing. It was going to be the __last _time he did _anything _good for anyone considering the resurrection hadn't gone as planned and now he was stuck with an obnoxious woman who didn't have any memories of who she was, where she was, and what she was doing.

**_Notes:_**

_: This story will be told in snippets ranging between 100 - 200 word drabbles; it will be a full length story and I will update freqently so no worries! But don't complain about the shortness; it's just something to keep me entertained. _

**Caught Astray  
****Chapter One: Death **

x . . . . x

Death was normal when one was a companion of Sesshoumaru's and Rin accepted that as fact. What she could not accept was tripping over the body of a person that she had deemed fairly close and her screams and sobs attributed to that notion.

Sesshoumaru whom had been hunting was immediately at her side, claws out, golden hues searching for an enemy.

Finding nothing except the scent of death he turned to Rin curiously and was surprised to see her clinging to a very _recently _dead miko. Inuyasha was oddly nowhere nearby.

Odder still… Tenseiga pulsed warmly at his side.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Drabblesssss! I don't think I have really done a drabble so this is going to lots of funny, fun, fun! Let me know what you think! Share your thoughts and tell me what you think! :3

_Originally Posted on January 18, 2012 _


	2. Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha;

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Two: Moments **

x . . . . x

The Western Lord was tempted to ignore the insistent nagging of his sword and turn away. After all – the miko was no problem of his. She was loud, obnoxious, and she travelled with his half-brother of _all _people which spoke for itself.

Temptation turned into action and he walked away however Rin's mournful wail was hard to ignore. Turning back to the duo Rin was staring directly at him, her chestnut hues watery, puffy, and the most pathetic thing he had seen in a century. Bottom lip jutting outward she spoke softly, "Please, Sesshoumaru-sama? Save her?"

And how could he resist that?

Making an about face was more difficult than he had imagined – bringing her back he would ultimately feel responsible for the woman-child. It would be by his doing that she would breathe again.

Unsheathing Tenseiga Sesshoumaru narrowed golden eyes at the troublesome bloodied form and cut away the minions of the damned.

A moment passed.

Then two.

Her chest heaved and the process began.

Congealing blood returned to her body and wounds slowly vanished.

Another moment and she sat up, looking about in confusion. Cerulean gaze turned toward him; she looked tentative when she asked, "Who are you?"

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I like this drabble stuff. It's rocking my socks :3 Lemme know what juu think, yus?


	3. The Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha;

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Three: The Problem **

x . . . . x

He blinked once.

Then twice.

For good measure he blinked a third time.

He didn't know what to say, not that he ever said much, but thankfully Rin was more adept at communication, "Oh, Kagome-sama! That's Sesshoumaru-sama; don't you remember?"

"Kagome-sama? Is that me?" the wayward miko inquired softly to the little girl.

His ward only looked up at him, her lips pursed lightly before whispering, "Oh dear."

He rolled his eyes upward to the sky as though damning the heavens for this altercation before turning back to the worried child and confused young woman, muttering a solemn, " 'Oh dear' indeed."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I like this enough to update it often. Reviews equal love and life~ Tell me what you think? SHARE YOURTHOUGHTS WITH ME! I wanna know what you're thinking ;3 In a non-creepy stalkerish way, hurrrhurrrr.

**Word Count:: 100**


	4. Head Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha;

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Four: Head Pains **

x . . . . x

Her head was stuffy and hurt like she had been hit by… by something – well something _big_ – she didn't know what was big enough right now to describe the pain throbbing in her skull. She looked toward Rin that was offering her a thick hunk of boar and murmured her a soft, 'thank you' before retreating into her jumbled thoughts.

She had _no _idea who these people were but they apparently knew her.

Tentatively, she looked toward the stoic man with brilliant silver hair and glowing golden hues. Rin had said his name was Sesshoumaru. His gaze flickered toward her and she couldn't help but slightly fidget at his unrelenting stare.

His nostrils flared ever so lightly and she watched his eyes narrow.

"The whelp is nowhere nearby and his scent is days old upon your form." He finally stated to her. At her confused look, Rin reiterated and translated.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is talking about Inuyasha-san."

"Who is Inuyasha-san?" she inquired slowly.

Rin giggled, "Inuyasha-san and you are traveling companions. He is Sesshoumaru-sama's half-brother. "

Kagome brightened, "Oh! So we all travel together?"

Rin shook her head, "No. They try and kill eachother."

Kagome blanched as Sesshoumaru uttered a soft, 'hmph'.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Personally – I like this story. Rin is super super cute. Sesshoumaru is as stoic is ever. Kagome is the best little amnesiac in the world! :3 Reviews = love.


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha;

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Five: Decisions **

x . . . . x

The inuyoukai was tempted to finish feeding the miko and leave her where she sat to fend for herself. Noticing the gleam in her caretaker's eyes, Rin immediately spoke, "Sesshoumaru-sama, what will we do? We can't just leave Kagome-sama alone!"

He wanted to sigh in frustration – amnesia induced miko's weren't his forte and he didn't want her but it seemed as though _Rin _did.

Footsteps from his right and the scent of his lackey filled his nose just as a loud squawking filled the air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What is _that _doing sullying your presence? I will rid of her immediately!"

It appeared as though Jaken agreed with him in not wanting her as well.

Too bad he induced headaches so Sesshoumaru did what he always did.

He gripped a small rock and threw it at the creature.

"Silence, Jaken."

The little youkai whined pitifully from pain.

"That _thing_ is _green_." He heard the miko mutter, disgust clear in her voice. Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes at her obvious deduction.

She wouldn't last ten seconds on her own.

He had no choice.

He would have to take the miko to his damnable half-brother.

"We will take her to the whelp."

Rin cheered.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **It's okay to find this funny :3 I kinda find it funny too. Lemme know what you think! Next chapter the journey beginsss!

**Word Count: 200**


	6. Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha;

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Six: Miko **

x . . . . x

" – and Rin-chan says you're a youkai! I don't think I've ever met a youkai before! What kind are you? She says Ah-Un is a ryuu! I know the _word _– but now what it means! Speaking of which… how can I talk? With my memories gone shouldn't my speaking capabilities be gone too? This is – "

"Miko."

" – all such a major mess – "

"_Miko_."

" – and my head hurts – "

"_Miko!_"

Kagome paused and looked up at Sesshoumaru, Rin trotting behind her gathering flowers with Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Who is 'Miko'? I thought I was Kagome." She asked lightly, brows furrowing in confusion.

He could have twitched right then had he been so inclined but offered her a quick explanation so that she would remember in the future considering he was Sesshoumaru and he did _not_ use names, "You are a miko. That is why I call you as such."

"Oh! I see! Why couldn't you just call me Kagome?" she wondered aloud lightly before shrugging.

His response was reiterated as he reminded himself of 'patience', "_**You** are a miko._" He informed her as though that was enough explanation.

"Hm." Several moments of blissful silence passed, "What's a miko?"

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **It makes me giggle how big of a chatter box she is 3 Sesshoumaru might kill himself. Or her.


	7. Unknowing

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Seven: Unknowing **

x . . . . x

Sesshoumaru didn't have the faintest idea on how to go about locating Inuyasha. He never had to actually seek out his half-sibling. Nippon's land was vast and when he caught the younger inu's scent he normally made a slight detour. This time – there was no scent to go on so he decided to simply head to Inuyasha's forest and go from there.

The miko was not _too _much a nuisance - she had kept Rin entertained.

Before the sun left the sky he allowed Jaken to make a fire and Rin to forage and pull out her bedding from Ah-Un's saddle. Kagome stood in the middle of it all, looking confused and unsure of what to do.

"Miko – will you just stand there and not help?"

She looked up at him, blinking large, luminous cerulean orbs at him.

"I don't know how to help with much of _anything_."

It was the first time in the day he heard the tremble of sadness in her voice.

Tawny hues looked over her slight form with her hunched shoulders, "Come, miko, this one will teach you to fish."

The taiyoukai found then her smile was much better than the threat of her tears.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **A happy miko is a good miko! Whereas setting up a camp would have been normal procedure for her before – now she is completely clueless! Sesshoumaru jumps to the rescue because crying woman? That's a "no"! Lemme know what you think?

**Word Count:: 200**


	8. Fishy, Fish!

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Eight: Fishy, Fish! **

x . . . . x

"You are going about this incorrectly and frightening the fish away."

Kagome watched the fish swimming away from her.

"If you are separated from myself while I locate your loathsome companions, how will you survive?"

She glared at Sesshoumaru seated on the shore observing her lazily.

"You won't. You will perish."

Another fish swam away from her while she attempted to quickly grab it.

"You catch one!" she finally yelled.

A second later she saw a flash of green light and heard several quick plopping sounds on the shore; beside the inu were five fish neatly sliced in a row.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **hgtihyoi4y Super excitement! This is getting lots of positive feedback and it makes me happy! :D Sesshoumaru is soooo discouraging. I just had my nailssss done so my typing is all out of whack. It's annoying. Bleh. I luvers you guys!

**Word Count:: 100**


	9. Scowl

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Nine: Scowl **

x . . . . x

Several frustrated cries later, Sesshoumaru decided the miko had done enough 'fishing' for the evening and stood from his seated position.

Water soaked the edges of her indecent kimono and he sighed lightly; Sesshoumaru would not travel with a woman in such revealing clothing and resolved to get her new items. It set a terrible example for Rin.

"We will return to camp – gather the fish that _I _have caught."

Kagome scowled at him but did as instructed, gathering the fish and discarded shoes and socks.

"Can we try again tomorrow?" she asked tentatively.

"Hn."

Kagome took that as 'yes'.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I adore this ficlet lots and lots! :D It's super adorbzzzz. Fo'realz. But seriously, it has received awesome feedback! Let me know what you think?

**Word Count:: 100**


	10. Screams

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Ten: Screams **

x . . . . x

Bellies full, Kagome and Rin curled together side by side in Rin's bedding and when the miko closed her eyes… she _dreamed_.

It didn't seem that much longer before she was woken up by screams.

A few seconds later she realized that she was the one screaming and Rin was frantically shaking her awake, Sesshoumaru looming over her shoulder.

Tears cascaded down porcelain cheeks as she stopped the horrid sounds from falling past her lips.

"Kagome-sama! Are you alright? What happened?" Rin asked softly as held the older girl.

Kagome sniffled as she spoke with trembling words, "It was a dream."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow curiously, a scowl in place due to his ringing ears.

"You had a nightmare?" Rin inquired, rubbing away the tear tracks furiously.

As Kagome nodded she looked blankly into the fire, "Yes, Rin-chan, a nightmare about a boy covered in blood. He looked so _scared_ and he was fighting other creatures. He kept screaming my name over and over!"

Tentatively Sesshoumaru placed a clawed hand on her head like he did Rin whom also awoke from night terrors, with wolves haunting her sleep, "Miko – this Sesshoumaru watches over camp. There is no need for fear."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I took forever in updating but I have stufffff to do!

**Word Count:: 200**


	11. Foreboding

**Caught Astray**

**Chapter Eleven: Foreboding **

x . . . . x

Rin took the miko to bathe the next morning for travelling with Sesshoumaru meant _clean _wards. His sensitive nose couldn't bare the unwashed stench of ningen.

While the girls were away Sesshoumaru reflected upon the prior night.

Could the boy the miko dreamt have been his half brother? Or had it been just a random thought?

Despite his mental protests a sense of foreboding filled his person.

After all, Inuyasha had been his to destroy and if the boy was dead … there was no way in all seven hells Rin would allow him to get rid of the girl.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Ohhh Sesshoumaru. Just thinking about being stuck with girl? Not even a little thought fo9r Inuyasha? Jerk.

**Word Count:: 100**


End file.
